Tilea
by Red Chimera
Summary: Short summary. She hates the saiyans with a passion, born from a saiyan father who raped her mother, they killed her people, and now shes falling for one. See how this hybrid deals with her life, sexuality,heritage, and Kakarot? Rated M for Lemons,Femmsla
1. Chapter 1

Standing alone smirking, a young female with long black unruly hair tide in her usual pony tail had finished purging a planet of insect like creatures. The planet was full of trees and large flowing rivers that spilled in the emerald ocean. Her attire was consisted of black and gold breast-plate; she was wearing black and gold boots and gloves. The female pants were tight and black that showed her slightly curvy hips. The female warrior's skin tone is yellow -orange decorated with black stripes, she was wearing a pair of gold ear rings that shape like a cat's fang .Her tail was wrapped around her waist protectively. She scanned the landscape with her glowing golden-amber eyes seeing if there are more life forms but her yellow scouter didn't picked up any thing.

"I guess my job here is done better get back before Frieza catch a fit" the orange- skinned female chuckled.

She walked over the round space vessel and typed in the ships coördinates to the base she was stationed in. The orange-yellow female sat on her dark brown chair while the door slowly closed releasing a sleeping gas for the month-long journey.

After spending a month in the space pod the striped female landed on the space port and exit out of her vessel only to be cat called by several of the male solders "Pigs" the tiger like woman mumbled ignoring the perverted warriors. Before she could even react she bumped in to a young man about the same age as her"Look were your going _monkey_" the young warrior growled.

"If I 'am not mistaken it was you who didn't pay attention you half- breed" the monkey tailed man shot back standing his ground.

"Fuck you Kakarot" the orange- skinned tiger woman hissed.

Then the one called Kakarot smirked "That could be arranged "

The young tiger woman blushed "In your dreams monkey now move I have to report to Lord Frieza"

"Very well then I'll be seeing you half breed" Kakarot left leaving the feline hybrid furious. She couldn't stand the saiyans the orange-skinned feline wish they would all die.

She went in to a large room only to be met by Lord Frieza the self proclaim emperor of the universe. His dark red eyes stared at the young orange skinned hybrid as she bowed down to her master, the Ice Jin tail lazily hangs out his floating chair being very calm and relax. Standing by his side a teal- skinned man with a braided pony tail and golden-yellow eyes who many women on the ship found attractive and charming also observed the girl. She was very content but inside she was full with rage and fear but she never showed it." Lord Frieza Planet Atroasirus has been purge and ready for sale" she reported with a polite voice that was pleasing to both Zarbon and Frieza.

The Ice Jin chuckled he was always somewhat impressed with the Tisar woman" That's very good my pet I see you didn't have any problem with the natives" his voice was feminine yet you could still tell it's a male.

"Not at all my Lord" the orange- skinned beauty responded calmly but with a hint of smugness knowing the insect like humanoids didn't stand a chance.

"Yes Tilea you a very impressive warrior for half monkey" Frieza snickered making the hybrid cringe when ever someone mention her heritage "Now we have something else to discuss "

She raises her right brow wounding what the demon was talking about" What do we need to discuss about milord? "

He sip his favorite wine and begin to explain to the curious felinoid "It seems Captain Mora has a vested interest in you, she wants you to be apart of her squad .She believes that with your abilities you could be a very important component to her team so what do you say?"

Tilea has heard of the famous Captain Mora she was known for completing her missions with ease and farness . The female warrior lead a team of men who she has know for years and Kakarot was one of those man in her team. Tliea was not pleased because her history with the saiyans but Kakarot has always worked hard to get were he needed to go and the saiyan/tisar hybrid respect that about him." Sir I would love to but I can't, not with that damn monkey" the feline saiyan hissed.

"But you don't have a choice my dear it would be beneficial for you, the mission they take are not very kind like the ones you take there are somewhat …brutal " the ice Jin smirked" Now for what I know Kakarot was not responsible for your mother's race demise he was only a boy when it happen and no were near the strength he is now or apart of the mission at that matter so I expect you to at least get along with the monkey I do not tolerate failure because your hate for the saiyans can communize the missions you are assign . Now go and report to Captain Mora and Tilea try not kill the poor man" the feline saiyan bowed her head and went off to find her new squad leader.

"Sir do you think the hybrid will follow Mora's order with out going against them when it comes to working with Bardock"s offspring?" the teal- skinned Zarbon asked his leader.

"If she value her life then yes it would be best not to anger our spitfire of a commander "Frieza smirked sipping more of his red wine.

Tilea was angry now she has to deal with the damn saiyan. It was true Kakarot was not apart of her mother's and people death but he was still a saiyan and no different from the others. The hybrid finally found Mora and her team are consisted of three men and one woman. The woman known as Mora is a mid-tan furred female Chimera with long curly dark red hair. Her armor was black and red armor. Her skirt was red and mid way to her thigh with two slits on the sides her boots was dark red with yellow tips. Her stunning amber eyes stared at the young female sternly." Your late solider" she said with her feminine monotone voice that sent shiver down her spine.

"Sorry Captain I was in a briefing with Lord Frieza "she responded apologetically not trying to anger the taller woman.

"I don't care next time run if you have to I don't accept tardiness "the Captain warned not taking her eyes of the younger woman." Now I want you to meet your new teammates because their lives are in your hands as well I yours in there's"

"Hello my name is Alster "a young purple haired man with pink skin introduced him self kissing her hand making her blushed while Mora rolled her eyes. His armor was all white with sliver boots and gloves and crouch guards covering his white pants.

"Lupus "a wolf like humanoid boosted with a smug smirk. His armor was gray and black and his jump suit was dark gray Lupus hair was long like his pink skinned comrades and wild and curly.

"And you know who I'm half-breed" Kakarot coolly replied wearing his black and chrismon armor with a black jumpsuit and glove and boots to match. His skin tone was a light tan and black spiky hair as well as dark brown eyes.

"Yes I know who you are Kakarot " the hybrid hissed glaring at the near six-foot tall saiyan.

"Bro you know this chick? Damn you are one lucky bastard because she fucking hot!' Lupus hooted only to be socked in the face by his squad leader." Sorry boss" the Lyconjin apologized.

"Good now I know you two have some history now what ever it is I don't care you two bet leave your problems somewhere else because it won't be lurking around here. Now we all assign to purge Capricorn beta in a week so get some rest and I want all you up early so we could train. Come on time run if you have to but be on time" Mora commanded looking at Tilea before walking off.

"Damn Mora is scary "Lupus studded while the other two men nodded in agreement.

"So are you from another team?" the long-haired Avalonrean asked politely.

"Naw I work alone" the Tisar responding to the handsome man standing at six-foot two who smiled at the feline saiyan.

"How come, a beautiful woman like you self shouldn't purge a planet without any support" Tilea blushed while Kakarot look like he was about to gag.

"I just like working alone I always been alone" she said sadly.

"Well you got us babe "Lupus grinned.

"Okay people enough with the sinter mantle shit and let's go to bed its late" Kakarot yarned.

"Yeah I 'am pretty beat myself "Lupus yarned as well.

"Let me walk you to your room" Alster offered.

"I'm fine, thank you through "Tilea left her new team mates heading off to her room.

"She so beautiful "whispered the former prince of Avalon.

"And has a nice ass to" the wolf man smirked.

"You guys are hopeless" Kakarot chuckled at his lovestruck friends.

"Hey bro you know damn well she's hot" Lupus said pointing his accusing finger at the saiyan.

"Big deal so is Mora, but I have better things to do the chase a bunch of crazy ass broads" Kakarot spat.

"Kakarot maybe you need to talk to her and stop being an ass" Alster shot back

"Bros calm down, now let's get some sleep" the three young man nodded as they want there separate ways.

Tilea was exhausted she lied on her twin size room looking at the ceiling. She was going to have to deal with Kakarot and her new team mates, the female hybrid never really wanted this life she was forced in to it by the saiyans and Frieza. The young woman hated the saiyans especially her father who abandoned the young hybrid when she was an infant.

"I hate those damn saiyans why do I have to team up with one I guess that's my life" she closed her eyes dreaming about a young man making love to her young supple body . He licked the lower part of her body making the feline saiyan giggle with joy. He then smoothly enters her causing the hybrid to gasp. "This feels sooo good"

He continues to mount the hybrid as she growled very animalist, biting the man's neck like most tigers on earth do. They changed positions with Tilea on top straddling her mystique lover faster and faster until screened his name 'Kakarot!'

She quickly awoken panting drenched with sweat, she stood up out of her bed racking her brain trying to explain what just happened" What the hell just happened, did I just dreamed about fucking that monkey, I gotta stop eating those mushrooms" she cringe just thinking about having Kakarot inside her mind. She hated saiyans so why dream about one? The feline saiyan flopped back on her bed trying to erase her thoughts about the low-class saiyan. This was going to be a long and hard journey.

* * *

Okay folks that was my new and latest story , sorry about the lemon being so short but don't worry in the future they will be longer so read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tilea was up getting her gold and black amour on and preparing to meet the others in the training room. She left her room walking through the ship's narrow hallway Tilea saw Radtiz standing by himself so the feline saiyan went to another direction avoiding the saiyan but bumped in to Nappa the man who raped her mother in front of Tilea when she was a child, her eyes glowed snarling at the larger man. Nappa had an amused look on his face chuckling at the smaller feline saiyan" What you going to do pussy cat?" the former saiyan general taunted.

Her eyes glowed even more making her resembled a she demon" I'm going to rip your fucking throat out monkey!" the feline hissed lunging at the older man only to be caught by the large saiyan with his huge hand around her neck choking the life out of her.

Nappa whispered in the struggling woman's small pointed ears" This how I killed your mother after I had fun with her"

Tilea laterally roared like a tiger and clawed Nappa face causing him to free her from is grip. She punched Nappa in his jaw he stagger back and was ready to attack the little bitch that scratch him, Mora showed up in timed catching the hulking saiyan fist cracking every bone in it, he howled out in pain pulling his hand away from the now pissed off lion-like captain with her own amber-colored eyes glowing" If you dare touch her again Nappa I will be breaking more than your fingers, got it!"

Nappa nodded holding his mangled hand in pain and growled" This isn't over half-breed I get you for this" with that he left to the med bay to fix his injured hand.

Mora sigh and turned her attention to the hybrid who trying to catch her breath "And you, what did I tell you about being late?"

"But"

"No buts solider, now get your ass to gym the others are waiting for you" Tilea got up and went to the ship's as ordered.

Vegeta clapped his hands as Mora rolled her eyes" Very entertaining if I do say so my self, but you need to keep that pet of yours under control" the saiyan prince smirked.

"Don't tell me how to lead my team Vegeta, maybe you should keep that freak of yours under control princess" Mora shot back

Vegeta just shrugged not really caring what she said" I love it when you're so aggressive like that, it's quite arousing you should drop by my room sometime and have some fun"

Mora smirked" Not in a million years, besides you have your hands to keep you company" she replied walking away from the embarrass prince.

He closed his eyes and mused "That's okay Chimera I'll get what I want, always do."

Kakarot was throwing his fist at an invisible opponent, the saiyan detected a presences that was familiar to him and his lips curled into a smirk" Your here half breed, I didn't think your show up "

She stood behind the taller saiyan and grunted passing him by, Kakarot grimaces sensing something wrong with the feline saiyan. He ignored his suspicion and continued to launch more punches in the air.

Lupus was sparing with Alster losing to the pink skinned prince. The prince was much faster and easily evaded his sparing partner kicks and punches. Tilea was impressed with the Avalonean man's fighting style , he continued to taunt the wolf like humanoid then quickly ducked and slammed his fist into Lupus stomach , while the caninanoid try to gain his center of gravity Alster super kicked the Lyconjin jaw sending him to the floor skidding across the room crashing in to some random solider.

Alster gracefully landed grinning with pride, Tilea sure thought he might be the second most skilled fighter on the team, she knew aside from Mora he was the man the beat, her saiyan blood hunger for a challenge , she hated that feeling, it made her feel less of a Tizar.

"Hey pretty boy, how about me and you go at it?" Tilea asked the handsome prince of Avalon.

"Sure why not Tilea" they both got in to a fighting position before either of them could acted Mora arrived with her hands on her hips.

"Stand down Alster, you spar with Kakarot leave the rookie to me" Tilea frowned as she felt disrespected when the lioness called a rookie which she was far from one.

Tilea got into her fighting position as well as her fellow feline teammate. The two felinoids begin to sized each other up, Tilea finally made the first move leaping at the veteran warrior, she landed a punch, the chimera blocked Tilea's blow with ease and kicked her in the ribs pushing the tiger like woman away from the older feline as she hit the training room floor" She stronger than I thought, time for another strategy "

Tilea attacked again this time creating an Alta image a few times" You really think that trick of yours going to fool me?"

"No this is!"

"What?"

Out of no where Tilea shot a yellow beam hitting Mora in the back, she growled at the younger woman and lunch her own attack missing the Tizar" Wow , I thought the amazing Zora was supposed to be better than this and not lose to a rookie" Tilea taunted.

Mora chuckled at the confused hybrid" No love I ;am just having fun ,look behind you" Tilea was afraid to turn around but she did and saw a large floating red-orange energy ball" You see like I said I was just having fun, now hears my gift to you!"

The energy ball followed the tizar hybrid like a heat seeking missile tracking her every move. She tries to flee from the heat seeker but was caught as the bomb hit right on target causing an explosion of blinding light. As the light faded Tilea body fail to the floor barley moving" Wow tha…t was unexpected "

Mora moved towards the incapacitated feline saiyan, she lift the young female head placing it on her lap stroking her cheek" You shouldn't have underestimated me soldier, but you have a lot of potential, and I like you to" Mora whispered kissing her fore head.

Tilea closed her eyes as every thing seem to turn black, the hybrid woke up floating in some blue liquid like substance wondering how she got here in the first place, but she remember that Mora put her in this healing chamber. Tilea was ferocious at the older chimera but more at her self for underestimating her captain. Mora is stronger than her and more experience. She should have known better but her damn cursive saiyan blood got the best of her.

Kakarot was standing by the healing chamber with his arms crossed. Mora ordered the saiyan to bring Tilea to the med bay to recover, for some reason he didn't leave her side "Why did I stick around in the first place?" Kakarot groaned.

"Because she a saiyan you fool, and a female don't let the fact that she a hybrid change that either" Vegeta explained to the younger saiyan as he entered the room.

Kakarot eyes set on the saiyan prince slightly perturbed by his presences" And how do know I'm attractive to her?"

"Who said that you're attractive to the hybrid Kakarot?" Kakarot blushed and snorted, turning to the chamber where Tilea reside.

"Vegeta"

"Yes Kakarot?"

"Why does she hate me so much, I get the fact that it was your team who wiped out the Tizars since we are saiyans, but why me, why hate me more than you" Kakarot asked the older saiyan.

Vegeta rolled his onyx eyes" Look in the mirror and your see why"

"Can you be more specific, Vegeta" Kakarot growled.

"Her Father is Turles" Kakarot looked at the shorter saiyan with his eyes wide and shocked.

"Wait you mean Turles of the Crusher Corp?" Kakarot only met the dark-skinned saiyan once when he was only seven. He actually looked up to the rough saiyan and wanted to be like him except for the rapist part.

"Yes clown, since you bare the same resemblance she takes her anger out on you, but she does want to fuck you" Vegeta bluntly said to the taller saiyan.

"Wow, talk about daddy issues, but I don't care if she wants to fuck me cause she wont let it happens" Vegeta shrugged and left the son of Bardock alone in his own thoughts.

Tilea was watching the whole time she didn't want to be near any saiyan including Kakarot, he looked so much like that bastard of a father it makes her sick to her stomach. She felt shame thinking about Kakarot in a sexual manner, why she does the hybrid fantasized about the low-class saiyan, was she in love her father? Know that's sick but why Kakarot?

The healing chamber finally drained all the water like substance; the door opened reviling a naked Tilea. Kakarot was stunned at the woman's body; he wasn't a stranger to undressed females but seeing Tilea's striped body that covered her legs, arms, and buttocks. It made the saiyan's blood boil, he wanted to take the woman to bed and satisfy his own primitive urges. Tilea eyes stared daggers at the transfixed saiyan, but she hated to admit she liked the way he stared at her, it turned the tizar on. She shook her head trying to rid her lustful thoughts "What are you doing here monkey?"

Kakarot smirked as his eyes examined the naked feline" Mora ordered me to bring you to the healing chamber, so I did"

"Well thank you, now can you leave so I could get dress" she rudely asked.

"Okay half-breed, oh and you better with your cloths off" Kakarot complimented leaving the med bay.

"I hate him so much" she growled under her breath.

Mora was in her room in the shower reflecting on today's event, she believe the feline saiyan has the potential to be a great warrior if she trains properly. She also found the tiger like woman sexually alluring, Mora wants to sleep with the feline saiyan but only when the time was right" I can't believe I can't stop thinking about her, I guess she is appealing to look at" Mora got out of shower and heard a knock at the door, she opened it seeing Tilea" What do you want soldier? "

"Can I to talk to you?"

* * *

Okay people I will up date the next chapter in a month and it will be a femmslash but the yuri won't happed till the middle of the story so review please and tell me what you think.

Chimera Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Sekhmet

Aliases: Leona Salvatore , Lioness of Death, Princess of war, Lady Sekhmet, Queen Sekhmet

D.O.B: June 25, Age 878

Home world: Felid Prime

Status: Queen of the Chimeras and defender of earth

Race: Chimera / Saiyan

Height: 5'7

Weight: 155

Sexual Oration: Bi sexual

Appearances: She has long dark brown with blue eyes and has a golden skin. She is decorated brown spots that are faded . Her attire is usually her red and gold armor with a lion like creature on it a red form fitted pants and gold boots and gold gloves. She sometimes wear a gold battle skirt. Sekhmet also keep her lion saber on her right side.

Personality: Strong willed, sometimes merciless, brave, dogged, prideful, stubbing , sexual at times, weary of others and has anger issues that can be one of her greatest weakness.

Powers and Abilities: Super human strength , hyper speed, Ki control, able sense energy, enhanced sense of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch, as well as cat like agility. New skills will be added later in the story.

Paraphernalia: The Blazing Sun Saber, a sword that is said to be as hot as the sun its self. Spear of Barbary, made by her great-great grandfather Barbary and Golden Claws of Hera a weapon created by the Chimera goddess Hera , The ruby star shield, and The Neo stone which is also used by Goku and Vegeta jr. The stone could raise the strength, speed, and give them abilities they never used but it could make any person crazed with power and is only to be use when in great need.

Alliance: Chimera Empire, Neo Z-Fighters, Earth special forces, and The Argonauts.

Relatives: Queen Hathor( Mother) King Scimitar (Father) Bastet ( Aunt) Vegeta( Great Grand Father)

Rough Gallery: Lord Frost, Hyena, Anubis, Ti-lea, Oceania, Andromeda, Death Star, and King Komodo

Future Relationships: Goku jr and others.

Bio: Sekhmet is the Daughter of King Scimitar and Queen Hathor, she also one of the decedents of Prince Vegeta making her part saiyan from her mother's side and mostly Chimera from her father side. She was born with a high power level and trained early in age by some of the greatest warriors in her families empire. Later at the age of twelve an Arcosian named Lord Frost attacked her home world, waging war on the empire so the planetary trade organization could return to its former glory, Sekhmet father was slain and she mange to escape vowing revenge on Frost and his minions. Later your see how she was able to become a Z-fighter and help save the world from many new foes and possible find love from a young man who him self maybe be the next savior of the universe.

Ok this is a short bio of my OC Sekhmet who will be in my new story, Dragon Ball Z: A new generation . This will only will be up for a few days and the story coming out this summer so tell me what you think and give some ideals and Goku 's Destiny will go through a few changes to make the story better so read and Review!


End file.
